Curiosity Can Kill You
by lizzy-1809
Summary: Elizabeth moves back to her hometown only to discover that there is more to Racer X then anyone thought. And this secret is hurting everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Grand Prix

"Lizzy, look at all the fast cars!!" my younger brother, Matthew screamed in my ear, trying to be heard over the deafening crowd. I nodded and smiled, not really interested. My mom had forced me to take Matt to the Grand Prix so her and my new step-dad, the notorious Cannonball Taylor. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. And to make my life even more miserable, my dad will be away on business for 6 months! So I was being forced into staying with my mom.

Maybe I should tell you about myself. I'm 17, with medium length curly brown hair, and brownish hazel eyes. I'm 5'8" and am the friend that everyone confided in and was always there for anyone. I lived down the street from Thunderhead stadium most my life, and only recently moved away to live down the street from the Casa Cristo stadium. I moved there when I was 11, and came back only a month ago. My mom wanted to "reconnect with her roots" and Matt and I were tagged along with the ride. Matt has no problem with are new step-dad, but he hates me and has dropped several hints to my mom about sending me away, but my mom can't bear to part with me, so I'm stuck. I had actually grown up with Speed and Trixie, Speed's girlfriend, but I was never really that close. Yeah, we hung out a couple times, but nothing major. But Trixie has confided in me, which I guess makes me a good friend. I was the first to know that she liked Speed, and Katie was her "bestest friend in the universe" at the time.

"…Lizzy, are you even listening to me?" Matt yelled in my ear, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yes, you were, um, talking about….the fast cars!" I yelled triumphantly. Matt gave me a look of disdain. "You weren't even listening, were you?!"

"Yes, Matt I was, but…couldn't focus on you…the crowd was so loud…" I was lamely trying to piece together an excuse when the announcer cut through.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like Speed Racer is in the lead, with Taejo Togokahn in second, and the Grey Ghost in third. It's going to be quite the finish, with the finish line only 1000 yards ahead. Everyone hold on to your seats!"

I was getting into deep thought again when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Emily, my good friend before I moved.

"Liz, is that really you?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Oh my gosh, well how have you been? I've been great…" we caught up on each other, and then I noticed some people standing behind her. She introduced me to Cassie, Emma, James (her new boyfriend), and Jamie. She looked really happy and I couldn't blame her. All of her friends looked really nice and welcoming. As I was talking to them, the race finished.

"And the winner is Speed Racer! This is his second straight win!"

The crowd went wild! And all of Emily's friend had crushes on them, and not wanting to leave Emily hanging, I went with them. I dragged Matt down the stands, promising him an autograph if he complied. That seemed to do the trick. He followed me like a lost puppy.

As Emily's friends were waiting in line for an autograph, Matt needed to use the rest room. And he is one of those spontaneous children that when he says he needs to go, he HAS to go. So I left Emily the piece of paper and went to go find a bathroom. Matt is 12, but my mom constantly insists that he could be mugged, or kidnapped, blah, blah, blah. So I have to take him into the girls' room. But he begged me not to and since he had a cell phone, I complied. As I was waiting, I looked at the stadium entrance, and there was a nice yellow car with the number 9 on it. I knew immediately that it was Racer X's car, but he wasn't even in the Grand Prix. As I walked over, I heard someone from behind me yell, "Hey you!", and then someone grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I looked into the eyes of……

**A/N So I wanted to add a cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R! :)**

**-lizzy-1809**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Speed Racer, only Elizabeth, Matt, and her mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Catching Up

I looked into the eyes of……Trixie? Were had she come from? But I could tell by the huge smile plastered on her face that she was happy to see me.

"Elizabeth Darling, is that really you?" she exclaimed, and not waiting for an answer, grabbed me into a huge bear hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much! Every since you moved away, I really didn't have any friends beside the Racer family…"

"Well you wished me back, and now here I am, and you'll be stuck with me." I said, and she quickly replied with her motto, "Cool Beans." I quickly gave her a summary of my life since I moved, and during my explanation, the yellow car behind me drove off. I didn't notice until later.

Trixie and I gossiped like old school friends, even though we hadn't seen each other in 6 years. Long years, I might add. As we were talking, Speed came up and joined us, with another round of hugging and screaming (the crowd kinda followed him so we had to talk loud), and I was invited to his place for dinner. It was then that I remembered Matt, so I hastily left them with a quick, I'll be right back. Lucky for me, Matt knew that if he was lost, to stay in that place until we came back and found him, or the police found him. I gave him a quick hug, and told him I would like him to meet someone special, one of my old schoolmates. He didn't seem too happy until I brought him over to Speed and Trixie. Then his eyes got as big as saucers, and he got VERY shy. He hid behind me until Speed leaned down and tried to coax him out.

"Hey, are you the Matt Liz was telling me about. She said Matt wanted to meet me and get an autograph. Is that correct?" Matt nodded solemnly, then miraculously, got a hold of some paper and a pen, and handed it to him.

"Please?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." Speed took the paper and pen from him and signed it, adding a little message on it. I didn't get to read it because Matt hid it from me.

By the time, we finished talking, with Matt still gawking at us, the crowd had thinned, and all the racers were gone. Speed was itching to do a victory lap again, and then had a fantastic idea. He came over and whispered something in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"Matt," Speed began, "How would you like to go on a victory lap with me?"

I think Matt almost fainted. He looked at me and when I nodded, nodded his head very fast. Trixie and I started laughing the minute they were out of earshot. We began the short walk to their house, and we walked in silence, treasuring one another's company and feeling the nice summer breeze on our skin. Trixie broke the silence, saying, "So how your Mom and Dad?" Oops. I "forgot" to tell her about the divorce.

"Well, they split about 2 years ago," began hesitantly. "My mom then remarried, and she dragged us all here, not that I'm complaining." Trixie laughed. Then she asked the million-dollar question.

"So who's your step-dad?"

I sighed. She looked at me funny. "Liz, it can't be that bad…or can it?"

"It's that bad. My new step-dad is…Cannonball Taylor." I spat his name out, a habit I acquired because he did the same to mine.

My answer was met with silence. Trixie glanced over at me. "Cannonball Taylor….isn't he like….old?"

"Yep, but mom claims he was the love she had been waiting for. I personally think she married him for the 3 S's in life."

"3 S's?" Trixie furrowed her brow.

"Shelter, Spending Money, and Sex."

"Oh, gotcha."

We completed the walk in silence. I was happy to reach the Racer home. I was very uncomfortable discussing my families past. Trixie put a hand on my arm before we went inside.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm curious. But I will not tell anyone unless you want me to. That's what friend's are for, right?"

My response was to give her a big hug and then we went inside.

**A/N So I got another chapter up, but kinda late. Feel free to leave a Review. I won't die if you don't, but I always appreciate any comments! :)**

**- lizzy-1809**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Hope you won't be disappointed! :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except Elizabeth, her family, and the plot.**

Chapter 3: Meeting the family (and some friends)

Elizabeth was bombarded by smells coming from the kitchen the minute she stepped into the Racer household. Chicken, rice, steaming vegetables…her mouth was watering. Trixie, of course, brought her into the kitchen to introduce her to Mrs. Racer. She met a middle-aged woman with brown hair, curling at the ends, and humming under her breath.

Trixie introduced us.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Darling. She just moved back here a month ago."

"Why, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard all about you. Are you the same Elizabeth that made the honor roll all the time?" She smiled at me and made me feel at home.

"Yes, mam."

"Now, you can just go ahead and call me Mom," but noting my cringing at calling someone else's mother "Mom", she quickly added, "but Mrs. Racer will also do. Now you two skedaddle. I need to finish." She turned back to the food simmering on the stove, and Trixie took us to the basement. We found a tiny party in full swing.

As I came down the stairs, I saw Speed talking to Taejo and Racer X. I don't know how he made it into the party, but oh well. Spirtle, Matt, and Chim-Chim were, naturally, raiding the food supply, spoiling their appetite. Mr. Racer was busy touching up the paint on Speed's car, while also talking to Mr. Togokahn. Then, there were the 100 random people who had no relation to the Racer family. But, the party looked like a nice get together.

Speed naturally noticed us eyeing the party, and broke out in big grins.

"Hey, everyone, I'd like you to meet Trixie and Liz!"

We were almost run over with the people coming to say hi, and welcome us. Then I got to meet Spirtle and Chim-Chim. They had chocolate smudges on their faces, but looked genuinely happy to meet someone. Matt, of course, was still eating some chocolate.

Then Trixie dragged me over to meet the racers. Taejo had pink highlights in his jet-black hair on the left side, and carried himself like someone who knew he had power. He was, to my surprise, very nice and polite. Then I turned to Racer X. He seemed polite and happy to meet me, but he had that edge of someone who was uncomfortable with their surroundings. was all together polite, but something about him made me wary. Maybe because he was a multi-millionaire. Who knows? Mr. Racer was a plump man in his late 40's, early fifties, but sorely reminded me of my own father. I liked him a lot.

After I had finally met everyone, Mrs. Racer announced that dinner was going to be served in ten minutes. She gave Speed the eye, and he politely, but firmly, shooed everyone out of the garage. Then we all headed up stairs. I was one of the last, waiting for the Three Musketeers to hurry up. As they ran up the steps, something caught my eye.

"Racer X? Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" I asked timidly.

"I have other plans. Please give my sincerest apologies to Mrs. Racer."

"Ok, if you insist. Drive carefully!" I added, knowing that race car drivers tend to push their limits.

"I will. Good Night, Miss Elizabeth."

"Good Night."

The rest of the night passed smoothly, and in time, I had to go home and put Matt to bed. I thanked them all, and then Speed drove me home. Little did I realize the argument that was waiting for me behind my front door. God, Help me now!

**A/N Sorry to my readers that I was so late. I had tooooo much to do! I will post the next chapter soon, and am thinking about doing another fan fic… Please R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I'm so late on updating! We had birthday week/weekend at my house, and this is the first time I've been on in a long time! Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my OC's.**

Chapter 4: My Midnight Excursion…

I opened the front door to my house, and was met with glares from my mom and step-dad. My mom had her hands on her hips, trying to do the "mean, mad mom" look, but her eyes just showed that she was relieved. Mr. Taylor was another story. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot rapidly on the tile, echoing loudly throughout the whole house. The tension was so thick; you could have cut it with a knife. He spoke first.

"ELIZABETH SARA DARLING!"

"Yes…"I mumbled meekly. He began to lecture me.

"Do you realize what time it is? You have been gone for over 6 hours, and your mom nearly had a heart attack! Have you no manners? You could have called!" He was fuming mad. Matt was hiding behind me, trembling in fear. He had always been scared of Mr. Taylor.

"Well, um, I couldn't exactly call since… I was, um, at the Racer's." I fumbled for an excuse, and this is the best I could come up with. I really need to think ahead. I mean, it's not like I wanted my mom to have a heart attack, but subconsciously, I think I did it to annoy Mr. Taylor.

"Did you just say you were at the Racer's?!" Oh yeah. I was in for it now. Cannonball hates the Racer family with a capital H. I squared my shoulders, thinking that he had no right to tell me who I should hang out with.

"Yes, I did. And FYI, I had a great time. So did Matt."

"You listen to me, and you listen good," he hissed through clenched teeth. He walked over to me, fire in his eyes. He was point a finger in my face, and Matt began to cry against my back. Something inside my snapped. That bastard had no right making Matt cry, and if my mom wouldn't help us, I would teach him a lesson myself.

"You gonna lecture me now, _Grandpa_?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. I saw the fire begin to burn brighter in his eyes. I held my head high, and inwardly smirked. Matt began to giggle. "The people who I hang out with is none of your business. You come into my life and are trying to destroy it. Well, I got news for you, Mister. This is my life, and no Taylor is gonna to do anything about it. The Darling family takes orders from _NO ONE_."

I saw his hand coming to slap me, but I quickly moved out of the way. I was slowing inching toward the door. I saw my mom debating in her mind on who to help. I decided to snap him even harder. I took a big breath and whispered to Matt to run to the Thunderhead stadium. We could hide there, since Cannonball would set foot inside that place. I turned back to Cannonball as Matt sneaked out the front door, Cannonball having only eyes for me.

"_Besides, we Darling's also don't take orders from losers." _I could hear the venom in my voice. I saw him begin to charge. I quickly ran out of the house and down the street. I faintly heard Cannonball start his engine and open the garage door. If I didn't get to Thunderhead stadium soon, I was dead meat. Literally.

I ran the whole mile, my legs beginning to tire. Did I mention that I'm a swimmer, not a runner? I saw Thunderhead some up, and began to run faster, despite my body's protesting. I quickly hopped the gate, and hid in the shadows when I heard Cannonball's car screech to a halt near the gate. I saw him get out and search the shadows. Then he began to yell into the stadium, his voice filled with deep hatred.

"I will get you, Elizabeth Darling! And when I do, you'll see how I can break a Darling into pieces! You will not get away!" He was shaking his fist at no one; the he climbed in his car and zoomed off, leaving me trembling. He probably would have no qualms about killing me or Matt in any way. I walked into the stadium after he left. It was completely empty.

"Matt!" I hissed, trying to be quiet, but the empty stadium made my voice echo. I cringed as I heard "Matt" echo through out the stadium. Well, at least he'll know I'm here. I decided to go up in the stands to see if I could see him from there.

When I got to the middle section, I began to think maybe Matt hadn't left, but hid in the shadows of the garage. Then I could be charged for breaking and entering, and that's the last thing I need. Then the authorities will give me back to Cannonball, and no one would believe me if I told them he would kill me. Everyone loves him. He would make my death sound like a freak accident.

As I was searching the stands, I heard a rumble of a car in the distance. I immediately freaked out, thinking Cannonball had come with reinforcements. Great. Then I'll really be dead meat.

As I was think about all the bad things that could happen to me, I saw a yellow car pull into the starting lane, with a 9 on the side. I was so tired and worried that I couldn't figure out whose car it was. I then sat down and watched the show.

The car started going down the track seconds later, and the billboard came to life seconds later, and began to time the racer whose name I can't remember. When he started heading my way, I noticed there was a smaller passenger in the passenger seat, and he looked happy. As they came to the loop near where I was sitting, I saw the boy. It was Matt! I was so happy, I could have cried. I began to make my way to the finish line, and I stood there, next to the finish line. Matt and the driver came to a skidding halt. I noticed them give each other a high five. I walked over and the driver noticed me inn the rearview mirror. I had my hands on my hips.

"Did you miss me?"

Matt hopped out of the car with a squeal and began to tell me all about the ride. Then, the driver slowly got out. I was surprised. It was Racer X. He nodded his head in my direction.

"Thank you." That was all I could manage. He had taken care of Matt and given him a ride. He smiled and nodded, then looked at the scoreboard. He was a second late on beating the record set by Rex Racer, Speed's late older brother.

"There's always next time." He said hopefully, more to himself then to us. "Why are you here at this time?" he asked us.

"I got into a fight with my step-dad, and he chased us here, and threatened to kill both of us if we came back…" Matt stared up at me with saucer shaped eyes.

"H-he threatened t-to kill us?" I nodded solemnly. Matt started to whimper.

"Well, I have a place you can stay tonight." Racer X said. "I have one question though…"

"Yes?"

"Who's your step-dad? If he thinks he can make threats like that to children…"

"Cannonball Taylor."

Racer X did a double take. "Well, I have an apartment complex, and I have an open floor. You want to stay until you work things out with your step-dad?"

"Sure, thanks."

Racer X then drove us to the rich side of town, where the millionaires lived. He dropped us off at a huge apartment complex. The walked us to the third floor, and then he gave us the key, and sent us on our way with a good night. The room was gigantic, but Matt and were out cold with in minutes.

**A/N Well there it is! Sorry for making you wait. I told my self to update everyday, but I broke that promise after Chapter 2! :) Enjoy and plz R&R! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, but I went to Scotland for a couple weeks and I had no access to any internet or computers. But I'm back and hope to update at least once a day, to make up for time lost. I'm planning on this story being at most only 13-15 chapters long. So here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

Chapter 5: My new life

I woke up to see a high, vaulted ceiling painted like this Sistine Chapel, and a canopy bed you see only in movies and in pictures of castle bedrooms. The bed was so comfortable, and I imagined if you could sleep on a cloud, this is what it would feel like. I faintly felt Matt stir beside me, and I looked at the grandfather clock across the room from me, and it read 9:00. So much for sleeping in, I thought.

I climbed out of bed reluctantly, and went to take a shower. The bathroom looked like it belonged to a king. Marble everywhere, with gold faucets, and a silk shower curtain. I really thought I was In Heaven. I started the shower, and it barely made a noise. I showered quickly, finding shampoo already in the shower. I found some towels in the tall closet and these were as comfortable as the bed. Then a thought struck me. _Clothes._

I needn't any worry. I found clothes in the closet, and don't worry, there were no medieval dresses, but instead top of the line manufacture clothes, with labels on them I could only dream to afford. I put on a pair of jeans and a nice white silk shirt that clung to my skinny waist, rather than my bust, like many of the other shirts. I sat at the ornate vanity and found a selection of necklaces, bracelets, and matching earrings. I was in heaven. I quickly put some diamond studs in my ear, and a simple black choker. I looked 20, and I looked pretty actually. I had always pretty brown curly hair, and I had a natural tan, but I never caught any boy's eye. I hadn't even had my first kiss. I'm pathetic, I know. I put my hair up in a messy bun, letting tendrils fall around my face, and didn't even bother with makeup. I only some of my mom's to something fancy, like Cousin Merle's wedding, or to see family during family reunions.

I faintly heard Matt sit up. I met his eye in the vanity mirror.

"Sleep well?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "But where are we?"

I was silently racking my brain for the answer. "Umm…oh yeah, Racer X's apartment. Remember last night?"

"That feels eons ago. But I remember."

"Go take a shower, honey, and then we'll go find something to eat." I walked over to him and guided him to the shower. Then he spoke words that chilled my heart.

"Are we going to see mom again, or is Mr. Taylor going to come find us?"

I gave him a hard look and responded, "I don't know, but we will hopefully see mom again soon, okay."

Matt gave me a quick hug and then closed the bathroom door. I sighed. I wasn't ready to be a mother. As I was pondering the possible dining spots around here that I could afford, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find a handsome gentleman, with brown eyes and curly brown hair. He had this huge smile on his face, and wore nice jeans with a blue polo that complemented him nicely.

"Hi, I'm Rex, Rex Royal. You must be Elizabeth. Racer X is a comrade of mine, and brought you here. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Royal. I was just wondering what I should do for breakfast."

"I know just the place. When you and Matt are ready, come meet me in the lobby."

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Royal, for everything. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"You're very welcome. See you downstairs."

"Ok."

I watched him walk away, wondering how on earth I had gotten myself mixed up with the upper classes, classes I could only dream of one day being a part of. Matt came out of the shower and I told him through the door where the clothes were located. He came out in jeans and a nice, firmly pressed plaid polo, with buttons on the front. It was a scary thought, but we almost looked like we belonged in the high class.

As we walked to the elevator, the view of the Grad Prix stadium was amazing. We could have sat up here, and would have had the serenity of peace. I don't like loud stadiums, so when Mom told me to take Matt, I flat out refused, until she promised me a raise in allowance.

The elevator was just as nice as our room, but the back was a window, so you see the city as you descended. I loved the view. This was the city you never saw if you lived near Thunderhead Stadium. You see, The Grand Prix stadium is in the middle of the city, while Thunderhead Stadium is on the west outskirts, were normal people lived, not corrupt people like Mr. Royalton and his gang.

The ding of the elevator took me back to the present, and opened to reveal a spacious lobby with nicely dressed people. I felt out of place, but I held my head high and walked over to were Mr. Royal was talking with two inhumanly gorgeous women. They looked over at us scornfully as we walked over, but I noticed I was taller than them by a good 4 inches, making them have to look up at me. Mr. Royal had to look down at all of us.

"Ah, Gabi, Michelle, please meet my newest guests, Elizabeth and Matt."

"Children?" said a shocked Michelle.

"Yes, how can they pay rent? Are you going mad, _liebchen_?" said Gabi, obviously shocked and German.

I quickly put Matt behind me and firmly said, obviously disgusted, "Well, Mr. Royal; if you are two busy, then Matt and I will head out alone. Good day." I quickly bypassed them and went out the front doors. I went up to the security guard.

"Excuse me, but do you anywhere around here that serves breakfast?"

"Well, the diner down the road has some good food." He caught the eye of someone behind us and smirked. "Way down the road, probably near Thun-"

I quickly turned away, and began to briskly walk down the street. Not only had he insulted us, he had known we had no money whatsoever. Guess Matt and I weren't cut out for this.

Matt, who had been very quiet, said "Where are we going to eat? And what did that security guard mean? You didn't even let him finish."

"Matt, he insulted us by assuming we had no money…"

"…which we don't…"

"…and that we were children we need help…"

"…which we also do."

"…and he made me feel bad."

"Why?" Matt asked, with concern on his face. I sighed. How was I supposed to explain to a ten year old that I had no money, no food, and no where to sleep. I was beginning to wish I had taken Mr. Royal up on his offer. I could feel the hot tears sting my eyes, and I furiously wiped my face with the back of my hand. I felt helpless and a little scared.

Just then, someone stepped in front of me. I looked up to see Mr. Royal with a big smile plastered on his face. He looked at me curiously, but if he saw my tears he made no comment.

"Well, it looks like Elizabeth followed my directions, because here we are! The Petit Déjeuner Café!" (A/N For those of you who can speak French, this translates into the Breakfast Café. I'm very original. :) Now onto the story!)

Mr. Royal grabbed my arm and led us through the front door. Inside the café was plain, however it smelled heavenly. My stomach faintly growled, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Royal smirk and lightly squeeze my arm. We were led to a very nice booth, and when the food came, the conversation seized. Matt and I ate like starved animals, while Mr. Royal watched with fascination and almost a sadness.

Halfway through the meal, I realized how unladylike I was acting and lightly stepped on Matt's foot and warning him to eat slower.

When we had finished, Mr. Royal took us on the tour of the city, and Matt began to see him as an older brother, and soon those two were joking around and I was the one telling them not to wreak havoc while I watched the city. Each time I was rewarded with mock salutes and a chorus of "Yes, mams!"

Little did I know what would happen when the night would come…

**A/N So this is my longest chapter yet, and I am so sorry I did not update sooner. I had to go to the library yesterday with my brother, and it rained, and we rode our bikes. So I was stranded there for 3 hours, and to make matters worse, they had no internet. Anyway, next week I will try to update as much as possible, but I have Band/Drill Camp. Thanks for being so corporative! Please R&R!! :)**


End file.
